sous la protection de la déesse Hathor
by ylg
Summary: Papyrus :: Où Papyrus devient la suivante préférée de sa princesse. ::genderbend::


**Titre :** Sous la protection de la déesse Hathor  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Papyrus  
 **Personnages/Couple :** fem!Papyrus & Theti Cheri  
 **Genre :** genderbending, baby!  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Lucien De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « genderbend » pour LadiesBingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1200

oOo

Theti Cheri, princesse royale, fille unique de Pharaon et gardienne de la légitimité, se voit régulièrement menacée par des ennemis de la dynastie qui convoitent le trône.  
Certains engagent parfois des brigands pour profiter d'un déplacemet officiel et perpétrer une aggression physique qui passera pour un accident d'autres privilégient les attaques magiques. C'est pour se prémunir d'un risque d'envoûtement pressenti par Raouser, prêtre devin, que la famille royale décide d'envoyer la princesse en séjour en un temple de Hathor, où elle sera à l'abri le temps d'identifier et faire cesser la menace.  
Theti convient de l'utilité de la manœuvre et se réjouit à l'avance des mystères passionnants qui lui y seront dévoilés, mais proteste : elle ne veut pas être séparée de Papyrus. Or, dans un temple-harem, seules les prêtresses y entrent… Des novices et des visiteuses de marques y ont leur place, mais ce sont des femmes seulement.  
Mais Papyrus est le protecteur attitré et l'ami de Theti Cheri et elle ne va nulle part sans lui ! Il est difficile de discuter les décisions de Pharaon, aussi c'est à la Grande Épouse Royale qu'elle présente son idée Elle fait admettre à sa mère que toute la magie nécessaire déployée par leurs prêtresses et leurs magiciens ne la protège malheureusement pas des brutes épaisses en armes, et qu'elle serait plus rassurée avec une protection supplémentaire.

Papyrus reçoit donc ordre de la Reine : il accompagnera sa princesse, déguisé en servante. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour se demander si Theti a vraiment demandé cette faveur pour sa protection… ou pour son amusement. Personne d'autre ne devra être au courant pas même ses suivantes habituelles : elle se charge elle-même de l'habiller et de lui montrer à marcher et à poser sa voix comme il convient à une servante. Comme il lui faudra de toute façon rester toujours deux pas en arrière et éviter de trop parler, ça ira à peu près. Tant qu'on ne change pas sa robe pour une transparente, ou laisserait les seins nus…  
Theti espère juste qu'entre femmes, les occupantes du temple fixeront plus leur attention sur le visage que sur le corps des nouvelles arrivantes. Papyrus est assez joli pour faire une fille présentable, à condition qu'elle arrive à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux pas assez longs. Sa suivante n'aura pas le statut pour porter une jolie perruque elle devra donc se contenter de quelques tresses, avec des perles. Et assortir le reste : elle échange ses bracelets d'or simples contre des bijoux de moindre prix en pâte de verre, de motifs et de couleurs choisis.

Ce qui inquiète le plus Papyrus dans ce déguisement, c'est qu'il doit cacher son glaive magique au fond de leurs bagages et qu'il lui sera totalement interdit de le montrer dans un temple. Il préfère ne pas trop se demander ce qu'il devra bien faire si les craintes de Theti se réalisent et que dans une situation d'attaque, il grandit à la mesure de son courage…  
Il demande également s'il faut qu'il change de nom ? Le papyrus n'est pas de façon inhérente masculin. Bon, c'est une haute tige mais ça ne veut rien en soi. Il rend tant de services différent à leur société : c'est un excellent modèle un serviteur polyvalent et pourquoi pas autant pour une servante ? Au contraire, un accessoire purement décoratif pourrait porter un nom de fleur, comme Lotus. Il ssera plus facile puor Theti d'utiliser et pour Papyrus de répondre à son nom habituel mais si quelqu'un reconnaît ce nom et le dénonce… Tant pis, estime Theti : qui dans ce temple éloigné du palai royal sera bien au courant ?

Papyrus, sous son propre nom, une nouvelle fonction et une jolie robe, et se répétant mentalement « je suis une fille, et la suivante préférée de la Princesse », comme si la magie de s'en persuader convaincraint également autrui, est examiné d'un œil critique par la grande prêtresse qui accueille la princesse et sa courte suite. La dame émet un simple « hum » mais ne fait aucune réflexion. Elle lui offre en revanche une amulette protectrice en guise de bienvenue avant d'envoyer ses nouvelles ouailles visiter, apprendre et se fondre dans la masse du harem.  
« Ça s'est drôlement bien passé, finalement !  
\- Un peu trop bien, même… »  
(Papyrus veut bien parier n'importe quoi, sauf son glaive puisqu'on lui a déjà ôté, que Theti au moins _la_ considère pleinement comme une fille et sa suivante préférée. Elle n'aura aucun mal à convaincre le reste du harem.)

o

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Papyrus passe du rêve à la réalité avec un couinement étranglé. À sa grande horreur, il se réveille transformé… c'est à dire… Papyrus est censé être une fille ici de toute façon alors pas question de le hurler à pleine voix : mais son corps a changé.  
Il garde sa taille un peu grande pour son âge, ses épaules se sont amincies, ses hanches épanouies, sa taille assouplie, et surtout, surtout, la poitrine et les creux des cuisses ne ressemblent plus du tout à ce qu'ils étaient la veille.

Papyrus a quand même besoin de le dire, une fois, dans un murmure terrifié que seule Theti Cheri pourra entendre :  
« Je suis une fille !  
\- Bien sûr, sous la protection de la déesse Hathor…  
\- C'est la faute à cette amulette peut-être ?  
\- Sans doute. Mais il n'est pas question de l'ôter, ça serait offenser la prêtresse et la déesse. Et puis elle nous facilite grandement les choses. »

Si la nouvelle servante tombe des nues, sa princesse n'est en rien perturbée par la métamorphose. Un peu amusée, tout au plus. Et Papyrus n'a d'autre choix que de poursuivre le simulacre décidé à l'avance comme si rien n'avait changé. Après tout, il savait bien que le temps de cette mission, pour tout le monde autour d'elles, il serait une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Papyrus, dans le tourbillon des nouvelles informations sur les occupantes et le fonctionnement de se temple, se répète régulièrement,  
 _Je suis une fille maintenant._  
 _Je suis une fille (tout court.)_  
 _Je suis une fille._  
\- Bien, approuve Theti. Oublie le maintenant, fais comme si tu avais toujours été une fille.  
\- Tu crois que c'est facile !  
\- He bien, pars du principe que ça doit être facile. Tu étais un enfant du peuple, les filles et les garçons grandissaient ensemble. Dis-toi qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre les autres novices et toi. Elles ont marché dans tes sandales elles aussi. »

Par la suite Papyrus approche donc un groupe de filles en se disant,  
 _Je suis l'une d'elles. Elles seront mes amies, mes sœurs._  
Ça fait tellement bizarre, quand même !

 _Je suis une fille_ , se répète Papyrus avec maintenant de l'émerveillement. Quand la journée lui permet dans un moment d'isolement, sans témoin, de toucher du doigt les endroits où son corps a changé et de s'étonner des différences, c'est pour réaliser que ça reste quand même son corps. La forme est légèrement différente, mais pas tant que ça. Les grandes lignes sont assez conservées pour continuer à l'habiter sans le sentir étranger, et à l'intérieur, c'est toujours Papyrus !

Même si Papyrus tout à coup ne sait plus trop si c'est toujours « lui » ou si c'est vraiment devenue « elle » désormais ?  
Mais bon, on s'y fait… Papyrus part du principe qu'en quittant le temple, on lui laissera ôter l'amulette pour redevenir garçon. Mais ça sera plus tard et rien ne sert d'y penser maintenant.  
En attendant, Papyrus est une fille… et trouve ça bizarrement amusant ! Theti avait raison, finalement.


End file.
